Something About Italians
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: A lazy morning in the sun. Rossi/Prentiss


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
><strong>RATING:<strong> T for Teen  
><strong>SPOILERS:<strong> Sits somewhere in Season 7  
><strong>WORD COUNT:<strong> 828  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Rossi/Prentiss  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> A lazy morning in the sun.

**A/N:** This niggling little story came to me after a friend was looking for story prompts. Unfortunately, the one I gave her was what inspired me, so I was really happy to learn that she couldn't do anything with it, and then I went to work when the opportunity came. Also, when you get done reading, you might want to do a Google search to understand the mystery behind Sergio.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

><p>The amber rays of sunlight beaming through the big picture window in the bedroom are broken up by the languid forms of two thoroughly pleased feline interlopers. Pitch black and slightly plump, Sergio extends his front paws to stretch out even further, positioning his body into the sunshine a little more. Other than the barely perceptible breathing of the well fed cat, his stretch is the only indication he is actually alive. Sergio is not much for physical activity of any kind, unless it involves getting the prime spot in his human companion's lap for ear scratching.<p>

Opposite Sergio on the deep window sill is a long and lank swathe of silky chocolate fur glistening from the sun's rays over his body. A slight twitch moves his uniquely brown whiskers, and little else. However, his life status is readily apparent from the rhythmically swinging tail along the wall. While the sun has him still for the most part, his true frenetic nature cannot help but show through with each sweep of his tail, and the constantly circling ear sticking up in the air. This cat may be resting, but with the slightest hint of activity from his human companion on the bed, he will be ready for action, and for snuggling.

So captivated by their feline behavior patterns, he almost fails to register the fingers now playing in the hairs on his chest. David Rossi places a gentle morning kiss on Emily's forehead before he says, "There you are." He can feel her wide smile on the skin of his shoulder and it makes him smile as well. "Apparently they aren't the only ones having a lazy morning in the sunbeams."

Her only answer is to snuggle in closer to him and kiss his shoulder. He wishes they could have more mornings like this, knowing now how truly precious they are after nearly losing them forever.

His eyes turn back to the window sill when the brown menace lifts his head to stare at the sleepy form curled up against him. She has not spoken, and so the cat remains cautious, biding his time to strike, but not betraying a hint of that desire.

"I never really understood why anyone would want an animal that so clearly demonstrates a desire to remain aloof from its owner." The cat flicks his whiskers at Rossi, and he can see the one droopy eye with the strange scar above it. He is a rescue, just like his midnight compatriot on the sill, but unlike Sergio, he was abused horribly. When Emily brought him home the month before, the gash above his eye was still healing, and the droop was much more pronounced. But with every subsequent visit, Rossi could see the cat getting better, stronger, and far too confident; much like his namesake.

Emily turns in his arms and looks directly at the cat staring them down, but trying to look like he is staring through them. "Because I know that act." With her lips pursed, she makes a kissing noise, and the sleek Havana Brown cat is instantly at her side, head butting her arm. "And I respect it." She reaches up to tickle behind Dave's ear, making him smile and twitch from the attention, before giving in to the cat's desire to be close to her. "I also know how to get past it."

Dave chuckles at the truth of her words, as Sergio slowly and with great nonchalance, strides across his side of the bed. "Okay, but what's with naming him Luciano?" His hand immediately begins to scratch Sergio's waiting ears. "Along with Sergio… It's just, odd."

"Well, I got this one," she reaches over him to stroke Sergio's head, "after a particularly good shopping day. And he matched the shoes I bought, so the name was perfect." The cat gives Dave a haughty snort, which he could swear the cat uses to tell him off.

"And 'Lucky' Luciano over there?" Dave gives Emily a little poke in her side to make her squirm with his question.

"Oh, Luciano was just so cute in his bandages, and that gorgeous chocolate fur, plus he had been beaten and dumped in a park, and he's a Havana Brown. How could I NOT name him Luciano?" The cat moves from her arm to rest on her shoulder and put his head under her chin, as if showing off to Dave just how close he could get to her.

With a roll of his eyes, Dave knows the argument is invalid, and he has no chance of winning.

However, Emily snuggles once more with Luciano before dropping him on the floor. She smiles and leans over him, "There's really no fighting it," and then shoos Sergio off the other side of the bed before she straddles Dave with a dangerous look in her eyes. She slowly pulls her hair back and tells him, "I guess, for me…there's just something about those Italians."


End file.
